


Pianos and Proposals

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Showdown, Rumbelle Showdown 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Roderick arrives back to Boston to propose to his girlfriend, Belle. However his heart is laden with a secret which could make or break their relationship. Will Belle still feel keen about furthering their relationship once she discovers the truth?Written for the Rumbelle 2018 Showdown on Tumblr





	Pianos and Proposals

Roderick arrived back in Boston Saturday afternoon, a couple of hours before Belle's piano concerto. He hurriedly drove home and showered, stopping by the florist to pick up some flowers on his way to the performance.

Butterflies swarmed in his abdomen as he took a seat in the front row. Tonight would be his big reveal, and he sensed his courage fleeing. Would Belle agree to his proposition? If she didn't, would he be able to carry on? He respired anxiously as the lights dimmed and the curtain rose, signaling the beginning of the show. The concerto hosted by the university starred its alumni students. The music soothed his frazzled nerves. He glanced at his folded program in anticipation.

Belle was up next and would be performing Pachelbel's Canon in D.

His breath hitched in his throat as she traipsed out onto the stage adorned in a strapless blue sequined gown which flowed past her knees. Her neatly coiffed curls cascaded down her back like a waterfall as she sat on the stool, poising her hands properly for playing. The music which flowed from her fingertips was clean and pristine like a gentle Spring shower bathing the earth in its refreshing cool stream. A spell was cast over the audience as each melodious chord wafted into the air. As she played her final note, she stood to her feet, bowing before the congregation which hooped and hollered with applause. Roderick joined them. She smiled broadly as her gaze caught him seated in the front row. His heart fluttered as she blew a kiss in his direction. Two more performances followed hers, but Roderick was unable to concentrate on any of them as his mind drifted to Belle.

After the concerto, he stormed to the back of the auditorium, hoping to catch a few moments alone with her before she departed. As he exited the auditorium, he saw her in the back, gazing around in anticipation.

"Belle!" he called out, hoping she heard him over the boisterous crowd. Her azure irises flickered towards him. She beamed brilliantly, motioning for him. His heart beat a tattoo against his chest as he approached her, a bouquet of yellow tulips in his arms.

"Roderick, I'm so glad you could make it! Are these for me?" she gushed.

"Yes, my darling, they're for you," he grinned, placing the bouquet in her awaiting arms.

"They're so beautiful! Thank you so much!" she fawned over them, burying her nose in a bloom, inhaling its perfumed fragrance deeply.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Belle, if you don't have any plans, I was hoping we could talk. There's much I'd like to discuss with you," he proposed, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

She touched his shoulder comfortingly, stilling his heartbeat. "I don't have any plans, Roderick. I was hoping I'd see you tonight. That's why I told daddy to head home afterward. Do you care to take me home?" she requested, the lilting cadence in her voice filling him with ease.

"Yes, that's fine," he nodded. "Shall we head to my car then?" he queried, gesturing to the exit.

"Most certainly," she said, clasping his hand in her own as they made their way to the parking lot. The warmth from her palm radiated to his heart. He noted how a light breeze tousled her waterfall curls, stealing his breath.

"Roderick, are you alright? You seem distracted," she pointed out, observing him gape at her.

"No! Everything is fine. It's just that, you look gorgeous this evening. Forgive me for staring." He blushed deeply, hastily opening the passenger side door for her; she released his hand as she slid into her seat. He walked to the driver's side, joining her.

"Thank you for the compliment. By the way, would you like to go somewhere and talk?" she queried, glancing at him quizzically.

"Somewhere quiet where we can talk privately," he requisitioned.

"How about a park?" she suggested.

"That will do," he consented, shifting the car in drive. The nearest local park was a five minute drive from the campus, and thankfully it was vacant. He parked, and turned off the engine, staring towards the empty duck pond in deep contemplation.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she probed, reaching out to clasp his hand again, squeezing it lightly.

He half smiled, bringing her hand to his lips, and brushing a kiss against her knuckles. "When I was in Storybrooke, I made a monumental discovery. Since the day I first met you in the bookshop, and we made that deal, I haven't been able to figure out why I was so drawn to you. You're attractive, so yes, that was one reason, but there was something more to you than your good looks. There are many lovely women out there, but your beauty outshines them all, inwardly and spiritually. I've never met a woman quite like you in my forty-three years, Ms. French. Those few months I fell off the grid, I attempted to dispel every miniscule emotion I felt for you because being alone was easier than allowing myself to become vulnerable. I vowed to never again become close to another human being after the loss of my son. At first I thought I'd succeeded, until I walked into the library that day, and there you were once more. Something began to stir deep within my soul, letting me know you were supposed to play a part in my story, though I wasn't sure what. I concluded it would only be a platonic relationship, but as I've become closer to you, I've began to crave more. You're the light amidst my ocean of darkness. I love you, and I want to court you properly with the intent of marrying you in the future. Will you be mine?" he proposed, procuring a black velvet box from his suit pocket.

Her heart hammered against her breast from his heartfelt confession. "Yes, Roderick Gold, I'll be yours, you silly, wonderful man!" she cried, joyous tears streaming down her face.

"Before you accept this ring, there's something else I must show you," he returned, opening the console between them. An envelope rested inside. "Open it," he encouraged.

Belle gazed at him, hesitantly taking the envelope, gingerly pulling open the flap. She pulled out a piece of paper with the name Neal Gold printed at the top. She held the letter with both hands, scanning the contents of the page until she came to the last line where her name was listed. She swallowed back the hard lump forming in her throat as realization hit her.

"My heart belonged to Neal?" she said slowly, glancing at back at the letter.

"Yes, it did, and I had no idea until I went back to Storybrooke. I told my assistant to trash the letter, because I didn't care who got his organs. He was gone, and I was grief stricken. Thankfully, he didn't listen to me," he remarked as an invisible weight lifted from his chest.

"The heart beating in my chest at this very moment belonged to your son. He was my organ donor," she repeated slowly, glancing out the window, rendered speechless by this revelation.

She averted her gaze, an unreadable expression permeating her features. He began to fear she was angry with him from her silent admission. "Belle," he spoke gently. "I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry if I've startled you, but please say something," he pleaded.

She began to shake uncontrollably as tears streamed down her face. "Your son has given me the most precious gift, and I'm certain that it's what brought us together." She wept into her hands.

"Neal's life may have been taken, but I'm honored to know that yours was spared because of it. He truly has given me a priceless treasure," he whispered against the shell of her ear, sweeping a cluster of errant curls away from her face, tenderly.

"And what's that?" she sniffled, wiping stray tears from her eyes, etching closer to him.

"A heart that beats just for me," he whispered, cradling her face in his hands, drawing closer to her lips, and kissing her reverently.

He pulled away, gazing at her amorously. "Will you accept my ring, Belle?" he asked.

"I shall," she breathed. He popped upon the box, revealing a heart shaped diamond with sapphires grafted around the edges. She outstretched her right hand, where he delicately placed the band on her third finger.

"It's absolutely stunning," she blushed, admiring the glimmering jewels under the interior car light.

"Not as stunning as you, my dear," he affirmed, pressing a tender kiss against her cheek.

"I love you, Roderick, and I refuse to believe this wasn't anything short of a miracle which God has granted us both," she expressed. Hearing her declare her love for him seemed alien, because it was something he didn't believe he deserved. Nevertheless, he was grateful he'd been given a second chance at new life – a life which they would forge together.

"Shall we head back to your place? I think we should tell your father the good news," he replied.

"Yes, he'll kill us both if we keep it from him," Belle sniggered.

"Agreed," he chuckled, driving them to her home, his heart feeling fuller than it had in years.


End file.
